The present subject matter relates generally to a wiper blade. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automotive wiper blade having a tear off outer blade and a secondary inner blade.
The safe operation of automotives is highly dependant on the operator's ability to see the road. Wiper blades help increase visibility in inclement conditions and, as a result, are an integral component of vehicle safety. Wiper blades have a limited lifespan in which they are able to perform their function effectively. In fact, once a wiper blade has reached the end of its useful lifespan, continued use can often impair the driver's visibility by creating streaks and smearing debris.
One impediment to maintaining effective wiper blades is, while they are not necessarily used each time a vehicle is operated, the wiper blades themselves may degrade during their non-use due to their exposure to the elements to which the vehicle is exposed. As a result, it is not uncommon for an operator of a vehicle to first recognize that the current wiper blades are past their lifespan only after they are needed and cannot perform as required.
It is not common for vehicle operators to keep a spare set of wiper blades in their vehicle for immediate replacement after degraded performance has been observed. Moreover, due to the time required to change a typical wiper blade, a vehicle operator may not want to make the replacement during the inclement weather that brought about the necessity for the wiper blade change. As a preventative measure, many vehicle operators will replace their wiper blades before the wiper blade has reached the end of its lifespan, resulting in less than full usage of the wiper blade.
Accordingly, a need exists for an automotive wiper blade that provides a longer lifespan, an integral spare wiper blade and a quick change mechanism as described herein.